Midgard
__TOC__ From the snowy lands of glacier and fjord come the legions of the Norse, heeding the call to once and for all establish the rule of Midgard upon all the Realms. Midgard, land of lakes and wide slow rivers full of snow-melt, is home to six of the most diverse races found in the three Realms. These races are the Norsemen (the humans who make themselves at home in these snowy wastes), short yet resilient and tenacious Dwarves, huge lumbering trolls, lithe dexterous Kobolds, shadowy, mysterious Frostalfs, and the primitive and proud Valkyn. Races of Midgard Classes of Midgard Class Guilds In Midgard, ther old gods are alive and strong. When your choose your path in the realm, you will choose which of the gods' houses to join, and thereby which character class you will play. House of Thor - Thor, the Norse god of thunder and weather, governs the house of the Thanes. Vikings who become Thanes gain mastery of weapons and weather spells such as lightning to call down upon your enemies. All races except Valkyns and Kobolds may become Thanes. House of Odin - Odin is the leader of the Norse gods, and the god of knowledge. Mystics who join the House of Odin become Runemasters who craft magical runes of power to create large area spells, traps and explosions to cast against their enemies. Dwarves, Frostalf, Kobolds and Norsemen may become Runemasters. Female Vikings who join the House of Odin become Valkyries who have been trained to fight using both melee and magic to damage their enemies. They can use swords, shields, and spears, and they have unique styles available in each line. Their magic line, Odin's Will, primarily uses cone area of effect spells. Only Norse, Frostalf and Dwarves may become Valkyries. House of Skadi - Skadi is the Norse goddess of the hunt, and Rogues who join her house become Hunters and gain skill with the composite bow and spear. Dwarves, Frostalf, Kobolds, Valkyn and Norsemen can become Hunters. House of Modi - Modi is the god of rage, and Vikings who join Modi's house become Berserkers. By channeling their immense battle rage, they become fearsome fighters, and eventually gain the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bear for a short period of time. Dwarves, Norsemen, Trolls, Valkyn, and Minotaurs can become Berserkers. House of Bragi - Bragi, the Norse god of song, invites Vikings to become Skalds, the legendary poets and singers who can lend support to their realm mates in battle and out. Dwarves, Kobolds, Norsemen, and Trolls can become Skalds. House of Eir - Eir was the physician to the gods, and Seers who join his house become Healers with balm for their companions and mesmerizing spells to use against their enemies. Dwarves, Frostalf, and Norsemen may become Healers. House of Ymir - Ymir is the giant god who is the body of Midgard. Frostalf, Kobold, Dwarf, and Troll Seers who join his house become Shamans and gain skills in healing, augmenting realm mates, and poisoning spells. House of Loki - Loki, the ultimate trickster, makes Rogues into Shadowblades, masters of stealth and trickery. Frostalf, Kobold, Norsemen and Valkyn can become Shadowblades. House of Tyr - Tyr is the god of war, and a Viking who joins Tyr's house becomes a Warrior, a great fighter with mastery of all arms and armor. All races with the exception of Frostalfs may become Warriors. House of Hel - Hel, queen of Nifleheim, is the goddess of the underworld, and Mystics who join her house become Spiritmasters Spiritmasters or Warlocks. Spiritmasters can summon the spirits of the unquiet dead who did not die in battle. A Viking longs for a glorious death, and Spritmasters can give them the opportunity they crave by bringing them back and sending them into battle. Warlocks are cloth-wearing worshippers of Hel who have mastered the art of spell weaving, mixing and matching pairs of spells to fit whatever situation they find themselves in. Frostalf, Kobolds, and Norsemen are welcomed by Hel. House of Bogdar - Bodgar is the Valkyn god of the dead, pre-dating the Norse gods, and has been accepted into the Norse pantheon. Valkyn, Troll, and Kobold Mystics who join his house become Bonedancers, summoners of the skeletal dead and casters of life-stealing magic. Zones of Midgard Midgard Zones Category:Realms